


Sensual Slumbering

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Creampie, Dreadwing gets to be a pervert, M/M, Sleep Groping, Sleep Sex, Valve Oral (Transformers), bd got that titty, but totally consensual, some spike sucking, which we cant blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Dreadwing and Breakdown had been together for quite some time. They had a home, a life together, everything was perfect. All but one thing. The fact that Dreadwing couldn't fuck his virgin wrecker. When Breakdown reveals he wants the same, but is REALLY nervous, Dreadwing comes up with a very fun idea.
Relationships: Breakdown/Dreadwing (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Sensual Slumbering

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @tarnishedpeonies on tumblr. Really hope you enjoy it!

Dreadwing admired Breakdown. Admired his strength, his sense of comradery amongst his teammates, and even admired his recklessness. They had been together for quite some time, and Dreadwing appreciated him. Appreciated how he brought him warm drinks in the morning, polished his weapons, and even made the occasional check in call, just to see if he was okay. Breakdown was truly a lovely partner. But, life tended to play with Dreadwing, and there just had to be something amiss. They haven’t made love once. They got close, with kisses and heavy petting, but Breakdown always stopped it. He was a virgin, and a VERY shy one at that. It was cute, sure, but it left Dreadwing hungry. He shared a berth with someone he cared for, and found VERY attractive. And yet, he couldn’t really do anything about it. He couldn’t make long, passionate love to him, despite desperately wanting to.

“Should I really be thinking of this now?”

He asked himself. He had just made it back from his trip around the city, and was on his way back home, when he stopped just in front of his front door. He needed to stop being a pervert. Breakdown would soon learn to open up. Even if he didn’t, that didn’t matter. They had a love and respect for one another, that was more than enough. He had a home with this mech, a real life with him that was built out of trust and honor. He took a deep breath, and opened the door. He almost wished he hadn’t. Breakdown usually had some kind of drink or snack waiting for him when he got back, ever the doting mech. Only, this was his first time catching him in his pink apron. Sure he knew it existed, but he had never seen him actually wear it. It fit snugly around his frame, and primus did Dreadwing want to just bury his face in that bust. Breakdown looked up to meet his gaze, and smiled.

“Hey, you’re back! Sorry I’m lagging it a little bit, I was on a comm call with Knockout, time got away from me. Here, let me help you.”

Dreadwing had gone into the city just for some basics, and Breakdown was always more than happy to help him carry things in. Even if it meant his bust clunked against his own for a brief moment. Breakdown sat the bags down on the counter, and Dreadwing was almost ashamed when he caught himself looking at his aft and thighs. Breakdown was, as Knockout put it, real heavy duty. He tried to distract himself with the snacks already at the table. Breakdown always made cute little snack cakes for him, which always paired wonderfully with his hot, sweet teas.

“Did you hear me?”

“Hmm? Oh no, pardon, I was thinking about something. What were you saying?”

“I was asking if you got those new cement nut wafers. I really wanted to try those.”

“I could tell. You put them on the list three times.”

“Really? Didn’t notice.”

There was a grin on his face as he said this, and Dreadwing yet again found a reason to be inappropriate. His face really was gorgeous. His lips were always sweet, his optics were golden and sweet, reminding Dreadwing of honey. Everything about Dreadwing was lovely. Breakdown’s grin grew wider as he dug the box out of the bag.

“You got them, frag yeah! You wanna try one with me?”

“Suppose I should. It’s one less you’d be eating.”

Breakdown did love his snacks, they were both well aware. Dreadwing took a step closer to him, letting Breakdown open the box. They were long, gray looking wafers that crumbled under his grip. He put it between his dentae, and Dreadwing still found lewd thoughts there. He just pictured Breakdown, so overthrown in pleasure, he’d be biting into his servos, leaving marks into the metal. Dreadwing, in his moment of weakness, leaned over, and bit off a good chunk of the wafer, right from those lips. He was so close to kissing him, he could feel the other’s breath on his own. Breakdown looked confused for a moment, before pushing the rest into his mouth, and trying not to blow up in laughter.

“Hey, you took the bigger piece!”

“I’d happily give it back to you.”

He swallowed, before pulling Breakdown by that damn apron, and kissing him. Breakdown gave a muffled cry of surprise, before he soon sank into it, putting his servos on Dreadwing’s chest. Before Dreadwing knew it, he was having Breakdown pressed between him, and the counter behind them. Oh the way Breakdown kissed him. The way he softly groaned into it. Dreadwing was going to do it, and do it now. He was going to bend him over this counter and fuck his-

“No.”

Dreadwing halted. His hand had been aiming for that panel, only for it to be pushed away by Breakdown’s hand. He looked at the ever bashful Breakdown, as if he didn’t already know what he was going to say. Breakdown looked as apologetic as ever, and Dreadwing couldn’t be mad at him, even if he wanted to.

“I’m sorry, I suppose I misread a sign somewhere. I didn’t intend to make you uncomfortable yet again-”

“No, no. You were right. I was….kinda giving you a sign. But I changed my mind at the last second, and I just….I keep leading you on, don’t I?”

Dreadwing shook his helm, holding onto his servo and kissing the back of it.

“Please, do not apologize. You are entitled to refuse me whenever you do not want m-”

“But I DO want you!”

Dreadwing felt his brows raise as Breakdown made his proclamation, mainly in confusion. Breakdown wanted him, but he also DIDN'T want him? Breakdown saw the confusion on his face, and groaned into his palm.

“Look. I just. I get scared at the idea of it. I’m into you, and I WANT to do this with you, but it’s not the kind of smashing I’m used to doing. What if I make a weird face, or make the wrong sound? Or if something hurts and-”

Dreadwing pressed his clawed servo against the other’s lips, finally getting him to focus.

“Breakdown. There is nothing you can do that can disappoint me. I love you. I’m VERY attracted to you. Us making love would only make your body more used to me. We just have to start somewhere.”

Dreadwing made a motion to touch him, only for Breakdown to wince.

“I’m sorry. Really, I know we both want to, but I just get jumpy thinking about it.”

Like a rabid sparkcat, his poor Breakdown was far too skittish to look at him in the face during some intimacy. So maybe he didn’t have to.

“I think I just had an idea. If you’d care to hear it.”

Dreadwing looked curious. Good. Dreadwing held onto Breakdown’s servos as he helped him sit down, only to dig his servos into his shoulders. He wanted Breakdown to grow more used to his touch, and this only made Breakdown soften underneath him. He could see it in the way his optics softened like butter.

“Okay, I’m listening. Could you press a little harder-just like that~”

Breakdown seemed to coo underneath his grip, and Dreadwing knew Breakdown’s body would handle him well. All from the way his body melted from his touch.

“What if we just get you more used to being touched in general? How about tonight, when you fall into recharge, I touch you? You don’t have to worry about the faces you’d make, nor the sounds.”

“You...mean...you do stuff to me in my sleep?”

Breakdown looked up at him, and Dreadwing felt his spark thump. He was interested, he could see it right on his handsome face. Dreadwing leaned his face down a bit, before continuing to dig his servos into those big, broad shoulders of his.

“Yes. I’ll be gentle, careful with you. If anything hurts, I’ll know to stop, I know you well enough to read your frame in that manner.”

Breakdown hesitated, clearly lost in thought. Dreadwing pecked his cheek.

“You can always say no. But I promise you, I will treat you as fragile as a little sparrow, my big wrecker.”

Dreadwing was cheating, just a little bit. He knew calling him that always gave Breakdown a confidence boost. He scoffed, a bit flustered, before he nodded.

“Okay. Tonight, you do what you feel is right. I trust you.”

Dreadwing’s spark (and spike) felt a surge of joy, and he almost wanted to lift Breakdown clean off his seat.

“Thank you, Breakdown. This means a lot to me, knowing you’re willing to be vulnerable around me.”

Breakdown gave a soft smile, before folding his servos across his chest.

“Actually...I wanna add one more condition to this.”

“Name it.”

“I wanna eat the wafers in the berth tonight.”

They both knew that was a household no no, but Dreadwing really had no room to argue. It was Breakdown’s body he was entrusting to him, who was he to tell him no? He sighed.

“Fine. But I’m not cleaning the mess you make. And it’s AFTER our usual cup of tea.”

“Deal!”

Breakdown was so adorable.

\--------------------------------------------

Breakdown had fallen asleep fairly easy, much to Dreadwing’s surprise. He thought he’d be anxious, impossible to put down, given what they had planned for tonight. But no. Dreadwing had timed it, and Breakdown had been in deep sleep for almost an hour. Dreadwing tried to get some rest, but he couldn’t. He was too excited, too nervous to even think of a night's sleep. He knew Breakdown, as he said before, but there was always by some accident, that he could hurt him. 

“You’re too worried. Relax. He’s asleep, he’s given you permission.”

Dreadwing nudged his partner, and received no response. Breakdown was just laying on his back, drooling in his slumber. Dreadwing carefully sat up, and poked his face. Nothing. Slowly, he ran his claw against his lips, wiping off the drool. So soft, so warm, his lips were. He leaned down to kiss him, sighing into it. He was already aroused, from just a kiss. He pulled away, knowing he’d sit there all night if he could. His servos roamed from his chin, down to his chest. 

“Such a nice, full chest you have, my love.”

He knew Breakdown’s face would be exploding, had he been awake to hear his words. Dreadwing leaned down, lips decorating his frame. Every inch was given soft, firm kisses, right before his lips trailed down to his crotch plating. He popped open that valve panel, and it was more glorious than he ever thought possible. A big, gray valve with blue bio lights, and a very tempting orange node. He carefully ran his servo through the folds, and after meeting no resistance, he leaned down to kiss it. Then again. Then again. Then he realized he had gotten carried away, and was now devouring his valve; slurping and licking at him, far more aggressively than he intended to.

"You taste SO fucking good…"

He found himself nearly whining as he tasted him. Such thick, sweet fluids poured from his valve, all while Breakdown rested comfortably. It sat in his tanks, warm, and fueling the greedy fire inside of him. He gave a good suckle on that node, and was gifted with even more fluids. He had no idea how long he had been eating, just that when he pulled away, he was in a crazed, lust fueled daze. Fluids dribbled from his chin, his body was expelling heat like a train, all while Breakdown humbly snoozed.

"Let's see what else I've been missing out on."

He popped open his spike panel, and nearly swore. Breakdown was a VERY big boy. He was thick, long, and throbbing in his grip. He could fuck his valve into oblivion with something like this. Dreadwing opened his mouth, and took the tip in, suckling and groaning. Oh the stretch this would give him. He opened his own spike panel, before slathering Breakdown's in his own valve fluids. He was careful, loving, tender, just as he promised. He wanted Breakdown’s body to remember how tender his touch was. His valve was so giving, his spike was so eager. Breakdown was built to be touched like this. He pulled away, and took a good look at the scene before him.

"A nice, wet valve, and a huge, throbbing spike. All for me. How am I to choose?"

He thought about flipping a coin, before Breakdown flipped onto his stomach, snorting like an angry bull. Dreadwing was worried he had awoken, only to watch him just sit there and snooze along.

"Valve it is, my love."

Dreadwing climbed over him, kissing his cheek.

"I'm going to frag you. You're going to feel SO good in the morning. I'm going to make you feel so good, and so full, and so absolutely loved."

Dreadwing’s legs clamped around his, as if wanting to make sure he wouldn’t leave. He's wanted this for so long, he wanted nothing to stand in his way. He pushed his spike past the folds, and found himself trembling.

"Oh FUCK you feel good. Your valve is so tight. It's been wanting me for so long!"

Dreadwing couldn’t stop bucking his hips into him. His throbbing girth was slamming into his valve, making a symphony of loud, wet, fast sounds. All while Dreadwing kissed and nibbled at his shoulders and his cheek. Yet Breakdown was still slumbering on, so innocently. Unlike his body. His body poured steam and condensation, his lips gave a beautiful amount of drool, and his valve. Oh his valve. It trembled and cycled down on him, threatening to make him cum far sooner than he wanted to.

"You've been wanting me to fuck you. Look at you. Even in your slumber, you let me use you like some kind of toy."

Dreadwing held onto his face, not surprised by the ever so light groans and drooling. His hips only bucked faster, and he could feel all the fluids gush onto the berth below them.

"I could fuck you every night if I wanted to. Your body would just let me. It needs me. And I need you, Breakdown."

Dreadwing's dentae dug into his shoulder, his claws grabbed handfuls of his voluptuous chest, and his thighs clanged against him so hard, his paint was coming off. He was so gentle at first, but now, he was but an eager, eager beast. An eager beast who loved Breakdown so much, all it took was one soft, tired groan of his name, then he overloaded. He meant to pull out, but he didn't. Just the way he moaned his name, forced it out of him. His spike throbbed as gush after gush of his overload pumped into his valve. He felt it in his distended belly, just how much he pumped his Breakdown with. Dreadwing didn’t overload silently, filling the air with greedy snarls and swears. But finally, FINALLY, Dreadwing was done.

"Oh….Primus…."

He groaned. That soothed the eager beast that was within him. Even if it meant making his body sore and exhausted. He slowly pulled out of him, shutting their panels. He laid on his side of the berth, holding onto Breakdown’s face, and showering it with his loving kisses.

"I can't wait till you grow comfortable enough for me. You were so wonderful, without even trying. You're going to make a wonderful lover. You'll groan my name so sweetly, you'll look at me with those optics...I should stop before I get too carried away."

He chuckled. He pressed his forehelm against his, covered him back up in his sheet, and fell into recharge.

\-------------------

“Dreadwing. Dreadwing?”

Dreadwing groaned as he heard a voice interrupt his rest. He online his optics, and saw it was Breakdown. He had sat himself up, and was looking at himself groggily. Dreadwing didn’t break anything, but the bites and scratches made it clear he was a bit more rough than he intended. He sat up quickly, thinking this had upset Breakdown.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to-”

“I’m fine. I just...wow. You went kinda ham last night.”

Dreadwing put his hand on top of the other’s.

“How do you feel? Does anything hurt?”

“Nope. I feel fine. Just kinda...bloated?”

That was odd. Why would he-

“Oh. Right. I...overloaded in you. It wasn’t intentional, but it...happened.”

Breakdown looked down, and popped open his valve panel. Overload oozed from his valve, seeping onto the berth below. Breakdown reached down, helping himself push some of his seed out of his folds.

“You...overloaded in me?”

“Does it not feel alright? I’m sorry, I should’ve asked beforehand if that was alright.”

“No no. I kinda….like it.”

Breakdown’s breath hitched as he slowly started to rub at his valve in slow, firm circles. It made a mess of his servos, smearing Dreadwing’s load around his servos. He averted his gaze, clearly a bit embarrassed.

“I don’t exactly remember what happened last night. I just know I feel sore, but in a good way. And my valve feels REALLY good right now. So if you, you know, wanna do that again, next time I’m asleep, you can.”

Dreadwing chuckled softly, leaning over to peck his burning cheek. His servo patted his chest softly, and he knew he had a smirk across his features.

“So, tonight then?”

“Well I mean I still am kinda tired right now. If this means I get to sleep in.”

“Oh, whatever am I going to do with you, Breakdown?”

He threw a sheet over him, and leaned in to kiss at his cheek. He loved his Breakdown.

Body and all.


End file.
